Murder Princess: Twin Destinies
by shanejayell
Summary: A Murder Princess one shot! Alita and Milano grow VERY close! YURI CONTENT!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Murder Princess, I'm only borrowing them for a little awhile. This story will also be shoujoai, so if girl/girl content doesn't work for you, I'd suggest skipping this story.

Murder Princess: Twin Destinies

The queen strode down the halls of the castle, her long blonde hair shimmering like a cape in the summer sunlight. Beside her, her maid kept pace, her short purple hair and blue eyes giving her a more gentle appearance. "You should slow down," she murmured to her queen, "rushing about like this is un-royal like."

With a sigh the young queen visibly reigned herself in as she quietly answered her, "Sorry, Milano. I was thinking about something." Dressed all in white and crown gleaming she looked the very image of royalty, only the sword at her side seeming slightly off.

"It's fine, Queen Alita," Milano answered.

Alita looked over at their other two companions and said, "Pete, Dominikov, I think Jodu was looking to lecture me again." She grinned wickedly as she asked, "Think you can find something to keep him busy?"

"Yes," Pete rumbled, the much larger cyborg looking amused. Tall, purple skinned and powerful he looked frightening, but in reality he was the gentlest of their number.

"Will do, boss," Dominikov nodded, the smaller man grinning devilishly. With his thin frame and skeletal look he almost appeared like a demon, a look that he encouraged with his scythe weapon and costume.

"Poor Jodu," Milano chuckled as they neared the queen's private chambers, "do you really think he deserves that?"

"After today, yes," as the door shut Alita leaned up against it with a sigh, closing her red eyes. "Gods, am I glad that's over," she muttered as Milano looked at her with amusement, "I never thought that being a queen would be so boring!"

Milano hid a smile as she said, "Well, I have to admit that listening to the nobles' petitions wasn't thrilling..."

Removing the sword that she wore around her waist and setting it down on a nearby table Alita growled out, "I was tempted just to take my sword to them all, if I didn't think doing so would sully the blade."

Milano actually chuckled at that heartfelt comment as she shook her head and answered, "You're so bad, Alita."

The blonde made a face as she said, "In our room, could you at least use my real name, Alita? It's Falis, remember?"

"We don't want to risk a slip," Milano chided gently as she reached out to gently squeeze her arm through the dress.

"I know," Alita sighed.

Milano looked at the blonde queen with a great deal of sympathy as she walked over to the bed. This whole situation must be so strange for her, it was a marvel that she was coping so well at all. Not so long ago, Alita had been the mercenary warrior Falis, who had wandered the kingdom hunting down bounties for the crown.

When the castle had been attacked a few months ago, the true princess Alita had been ordered by her father to flee. Racing through the forest Alita was nearly killed by a guardian beast of the woods, and running for her life encountered Falis. Attacked, they fell from a cliff, both tangled up in each other's arms when something incredible had happened! Falis' friend Dominikov would later theorize it happened because their lives had been in shared danger, but somehow their souls switched bodies.

Returning to the castle Falis soon proved her fighting skills weren't slowed by being in Alita's body, and she and her two friends routed the traitorous Dr. Akamashi, his robots and minions. In the aftermath Falis agreed to pose as Alita, while Alita in Falis' body took on the identity of Milano, her maid who had died in the attack on the castle.

"Here, let me help," Milano said, moving over to untie the tight corset that the queen had to wear with her dress.

"I swear, this is worse than any armor I've ever worn," Alita grumbled as she held her hair up and out of the way. "How did you stand it?"

"Practice," Milano admitted as she untied the laces she had pulled tight this morning. Yanking and tugging the laces she loosened the leather garment before sighing, "There!"

"Ah, I can breathe!" Alita sighed dramatically, the blonde grinning at the slightly smaller Milano. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Milano felt herself blush.

Since meeting the bold, capable warrior Falis, Milano had found herself oddly confused by her feelings. Firstly there was the odd fascination of seeing her body inhabited by such a powerful personality. Second, she had been stunned by how Falis had come to value her, putting her very life in danger time and again to save her. And finally, Milano was a little in awe of how much Falis seemed willing to trust in her, too. All in all, it was a little awe inspiring.

"After all that work, I need a bath," Alita said cheerfully, "care to join me?"

"Ah," Milano felt a blush coloring her cheeks, "yes, please."

The first time Alita had taken a bath under Milano's supervision had been a memorable experience. Just after the body switch she needed some convincing to continue the charade, and in the intense discussion Milano had leaned too far over the tub. Falling in with Alita they had both shared a laugh, beginning the friendship that bonded them. And of course starting a tradition of shared baths, too.

The tub, dragged in to their room earlier by servants was filled to the brim with bubbles and steamed gently as Alita hurried towards it. "Compared to bathing in cold mountain streams," she murmured as she swiftly discarded her dress, "this is wonderful."

Milano gulped as Alita disrobed, feeling her heart race. It was oddly narcisistic to be attracted to the body you once possessed, though Falis' presence seemed to change it a great deal. Where Alita had been quiet and timid, Falis' was dynamic and strong, her presence bursting with vitality. She moved like a tiger stalking her prey, and even nude had a dangerous intensity.

Blushing Milano disrobed, wondering what Alita must be thinking as she saw her own body. Underneath the maid's uniform her body was a muscular as Falis had left it, something Milano was determined to maintain. She was only borrowing this body until they could find a way to switch back, or at least that was what Milano was telling herself.

Disregarding her usual tiger like grace Alita nearly hopped into the water, chuckling as she turned, the foam glistening on her skin. She turned even as she settled into the water then gave Milano a arch look, "Coming?"

"Yes," Milano blushed as she climbed in, settling into the suds across from her as she looked down into the water shyly.

"You know," Alita looked amused, "you don't need to sit so far away." Gracefully she rose, suds clinging to her pert breasts as she slid through the water to descend beside Milano, the two sliding together smoothly. "Isn't this better?" she asked.

"Alita..." Milano breathed out as warm hands cupped her breasts, pushing up against them in a wickedly knowing way.

Alita kissed her gently, teasing each of the girl's hard nipples beneath the water. "I bet when you promised yourself as collateral so I would save the kingdom," she breathed into Milano's ear, "you weren't expecting this."

"N..no..." Milano squeaked softly as Alita nibbled at her neck, hands beginning to roam knowingly over her body.

Milano still remembered that night after their first accidental bath together. In the evening Milano had escorted Alita back to her room, then the newly made princess had drawn her inside. A gentle, tentative kiss surprised Milano a bit, but soon she found herself returning it. Kisses soon led to touch, touch to the bed and a night was spent teaching and learning.

With a splash Alita came out of the water, shaking the water from her hair. She chuckled softly, "Bet you didn't know I could hold my breath that long."

Milano just moaned weakly, leaning against the side of the tub. "I've learned," she said weakly, "no to underestimate you."

Alita rose and offered her hand as she said with a naughty smile, "I'm feeling pretty clean by now, how about you?"

"Oh?" Milano took her hand and was pulled up on shaky legs.

"Besides," Alita pulled her close, "it's time to take this to our bed."

Milano leaned against her with a happy sigh as she cooed, "Please."

End

Notes: Alita and Milano are depicted as friends in Murder Princess, though VERY very close friends. Which is somewhat unusual, considering they've just met. Heh. I wasn't sure how to deal with the whole body switch issue, so I decided that they'd stick with their "new" names for simplicity. Will revise this, probably, once I read the manga version.


End file.
